


【柯王子】Three rules

by Aaaass



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaass/pseuds/Aaaass
Summary: 为了欺负小王子辛苦老柯一黑到底了warning：轻微bdsm、强迫性行为、羞辱、高潮控制、口交一个小王子被卖到雪国当人质的故事大概是一发完（吧？）





	【柯王子】Three rules

“Curtis，你这个王八蛋。”Jack被猛地一下推进房间，一个趔趄差点就跪倒在那人面前，他堪堪找回平衡，凶狠地瞪着门口的人。

这皇宫里没人敢不要命地闯进国王寝宫，也不必担心他的猎物能逃出去，他逃出这间屋子也是逃不出整个皇宫、整个雪国。不过Curtis还是顺手带上了门锁，Jack听清那落锁的“咔哒”声时不可避免地混身一僵，后槽牙藏在嘴里互相厮磨，又恨又惧。这统统入了Curtis的眼里，简直是上等的催情药。

“你以为你现在是什么？还是小王子吗？”Curtis朝他一步一步走过去，赤足踏在毛茸茸的兽皮地毯上，无声又沉重得像在碾压他的心脏。

“Curtis，你......”Jack忍不住往后退，心乱得没法再说出完整的句子。

“叫我陛下。”

Jack全身痉挛似的一抖，导致发出的音节也有些扭曲，嘴里依旧恨恨地叫道，“Curtis......”

口中唤的人终于来到自己面前，Jack不敢领教他的眼神，头偏向一边。他感觉到热气喷薄在面颊上，紧接着左脸火辣辣的一阵疼，懵了一会才反应过来Curtis竟掌掴自己一记耳光。Jack发了狠劲抬眼怒视对方，那人只是面无表情的看着自己，不催促也没有更多斥责，他控制不住抖得愈发厉害，分不清是因为怒气多一些还是惧意更多一些。

好啊，叫就叫吧。Jack咽了咽口水低低地喊了一声“陛下”，他不是看不清眼下的形式，在这里只有Curtis的脸色才是他活下去的资本。国王却没有因此感到满意，“不要让我再提醒你，你最好想想清楚。”Jack那挨了打的半张脸更加滚烫，他心有不甘，倒不至于天真地期待自己能在雪国还有多好的待遇，只是没想到来的第一天就被如此羞辱。

Curtis往后退开小半步，Jack才觉得空气没那么紧绷了。

“脱。”

陡然间脑袋嗡的一声，Jack以为自己听到的是幻觉，不敢相信地看着Curtis，眼前人不为所动，表情比窗外这个终年冰雪覆盖的国家还要冷冽一些。

“别装得自己有多干净了，Jack。你那些花边新闻，都不入全城百姓的眼，你知道他们怎么说么，‘那个基里波的王子被卖到雪国来当妓女了’。”Curtis欣赏着小王子僵硬的表情，凑到他耳边加了一句让他更为崩溃的话。

“脱，或者你更喜欢我叫外面的侍卫进来帮你？”

他是不干净，甚至一度算得上糜烂，可他是王子，饶是以前再放纵也没有被人羞辱的份。但Jack想起Curtis一分钟前还回荡在耳边的话，轻喘了两口气，绝望地闭上眼睛，双手抖抖簌簌攀上衣领，在Curtis的目光中一件件摘除衣物。

Curtis凝视着面前这具完美的身体，王子离开前线以后依然没有放松对身材的管理，肌肉线条流畅优雅，肌肤光滑雪白，因羞耻透着一点粉红。私处的毛发柔顺干净，性器软绵绵的低垂在那里。Jack觉得那上上下下的眼神在自己身上剜开了一道道口子。过了很久，其实也没有很久，Jack觉得那是无比漫长的折磨，Curtis终于看够了，毫不客气地扯过Jack的阴茎在手里揉捏，厚实的掌心将柱身包裹得严严实实，拇指一下一下地蹭过顶端的小孔，剩下的手指不时再照顾一下后面两颗饱满的囊袋，激得Jack一阵阵地吸气，柱身在他手里渐渐抬了头。

“这么快就能有感觉？”Curtis手上加重了力道，那话里不知是他当真好奇忍不住问，还是故意要给他难堪。Jack有些腿软，稍稍弓起了背，紧咬的唇间露出几丝轻微的呻吟，双手开始在对方胸前胡乱地摸，想把人推开又犹豫不决，到后面反而变成紧紧抓着不放，Curtis露出一个嘲讽的笑容。

Jack感觉快意逐渐冲顶，但又不想这么容易就交代在他手里，他想再忍一忍，没料到Curtis突然收手。“差不多爽够了吧，该让我爽爽了，跪下。”

接近高潮的余韵让他无意识地在空气中顶弄了两下，像追着Curtis的手而去。突然失去手掌的温度让他清醒过来，Jack猛然睁大了眼睛看着对面这个无耻的家伙，又意识到自己的行为像在告诉Curtis他是多么渴望交媾和触摸，更觉得羞耻万分。

然后一切都发生的很快。Jack再也受不了屈辱，抬腿就往Curtis微微鼓起的裆部踢过去，只是Curtis动作更快，在他的胫骨上踹了一脚，双手按住他的肩膀发力，Jack被硬生生摁得跪倒，膝盖砸在地板上疼的像要裂开。Curtis趁他疼的直不起腰，掏出自己的性器，捏开他的下颌骨就要往里捅。Jack差点被猛然送进嘴里的巨物噎到，呛出了几滴眼泪，摇着头想要吐出去，却被Curtis揪着头发插得更深。

“怎么了，这种事你做的还少吗？王子。”Curtis在Jack唇齿间沉醉得呻吟出声，摁着他的脑袋紧紧贴着自己的小腹，全力地冲刺了一段。“你在基里波的时候，在你们那皇宫里，是不是也经常吸那些老家伙们的玩意，呵？就跪在桌子下面，在开会的时候？你这张嘴天生就该用来吸男人的阴茎，只用来谈论政治太可惜了。你知道吗，在谈判桌上看见你那张漂亮的嘴一张一合，我就想这么干了，让它做它该做的事。”Jack听着这些羞辱的语言抖得更厉害了，喉咙颤抖收缩夹的Curtis差点爽晕过去。

“操！”突然间Curtis感觉一阵剧痛，Jack也不知道是故意的还是被呛的实在受不了，用犬齿在Curtis的阴茎上狠狠咬了一口，Curtis一松开他便伏在地上猛地咳嗽一阵。等他稍微缓过神来，看见Curtis萎了半截的兄弟，有些报复成功的得意又有点幸灾乐祸，差点当着他的面就要笑出声来。

然而下一秒他就后悔了，Curtis揪着他的头发一路拖行把他扔到床上，Jack哆哆嗦嗦的想要抵抗，又不敢再真的动手，他现在知道自己和Curtis之间的差距到底有多大了。

“对不起！Curtis，对不起！我真的不是故意的！”Jack是当真怕极了，他看到Curtis铁青的面孔，知道自己接下来肯定不会好过，他不想再被那么粗暴的对待，他是个王子，就算是个谈判的人质或者筹码，也没有理由被这么对待。

Curtis闷不作声，不知从哪扯出几根布条，把Jack的双手牢牢捆在床头，又把剩下的严严实实地塞进他的嘴里。Jack看着他掰开自己的大腿，拼命摇晃脑袋，嘴里发出一些细小的呜咽声，缩着身子躲避那根重新充血勃起的器物。

Curtis双手固定住Jack纤细的腰肢，阴茎抵在他的后穴上，抬眼盯着Jack那好看的幽蓝瞳孔。

“第一，叫我陛下。”他吐出一点唾沫在手心里，涂抹在自己的阴茎上和Jack的穴口充当润滑。

“第二，”Curtis开始推动，那一点几乎没有的润滑让推进变得极为艰难，对两个人来说都是折磨。“在这里你不再是王子。“

Jack觉得自己像被人劈开，疼的快要失去意识，根本无心去听Curtis在说什么，他艰难地靠着鼻子吸气，眼泪洒得满脸都是，朦朦胧胧中他看见Curtis紧紧皱在一起的眉毛和那下面有些颤抖的睫毛。

等Curtis把整根都推入，两人都耗了大半的力气，Curtis长长地呼了一口气，仿佛他才是那个受罪的人。

“第三，做我让你做的。”Curtis抬高了Jack双腿把它们架在自己的肩膀上，俯身开始做活塞运动。Jack拼命摇着头，无助地扭动身体和胳膊，隔着布料发出叫喊和哭泣的抽噎声，而Curtis完全不予理会，一手掐着Jack涨红的脖颈，一手扶着腰胯专心致志地抽插顶弄，简直像头发情的野兽。

Jack知道他一定流血了，说不定觉得不那么痛了也是因为有了血液的润滑。但最该死的是他渐渐有了感觉，在Curtis的羞辱下和后穴的疼痛中他的阴茎硬梆梆的挺立在空气中。这不对，这明明就是强奸，他不想把这变成你情我愿的交合，但他确实硬得发疼。

Curtis也发现了这点，他伸手撸动Jack的阴茎，让它和自己抽插的节奏保持一致。Jack在快感和痛苦的折磨下快要发疯，挺腰迎合Curtis的手，他感觉快到了，大腿紧绷，小腹像痉挛一样地抽搐，却被Curtis狠狠地掐住根部阻止释放。Jack已经哭的没有力气，他崩溃地在封口的布条后请求，他向Curtis投降了。

Curtis加快了节奏，他取出Jack嘴里的东西，转而伸进两根手指搅动那根柔软的舌头。Jack讨好地舔舐、吮吸，绕着指节打转，他受不了了，他想快点停止这些折磨。

“求我。”Curtis拿出手指，又下了命令。

“陛下，求......求您。让......让我射。”Jack艰难地在喘息中挤出几个单词，飘进Curtis耳里像催情的炸药，点燃了所有的神经。他低吼一声猛地抽插了十几下，奋力挺动将阴茎埋到最深，尽数释放在Jack温热的后穴里，同时松开了紧箍着他阴茎的手，白浊的液体立马喷射而出。

Curtis看着高潮后失神的Jack，解开了他手上的束缚。Jack揉着发红的手腕，艰难地挪动到床的另一边缩成一团，生怕这个混蛋还要再来一轮。

“这只是个开始，王子。”


End file.
